Flowers On Fire
by kellyjb514
Summary: The Mountain has been reclaimed, Thorin is King, Kelly and Dwalin are alive. Will they be able to work past their differences and reconnect? What will happen if someone else suddenly takes an interest in the fiery woman? Sequel to Fire and Fighters Dwalin x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This story is a continuation of my Fire and Fighters story. It picks up basically where the other story ended. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **I don't own anything except my OC and I am not making any profit from this fic.**

Chapter 1

A few days had passed and the Dwarves were moving back into the mountain slowly. The Dwarves from the Ironhills had been invited to stay for a few weeks to allow their wounded to heal. Kelly was kept busy helping the wounded and passing out meals. She avoided Dwalin and Thorin like the plague but the other members of the Company constantly talked with her. She had received many offers from Dwarves, Men, and Elves about coming to their towns and becoming a worker in their mines, armories, and whatnot. The woman had refused, her answers becoming shorter and less polite the more she was asked. Kelly was currently rewrapping a boy's bandages when one of the men from Laketown approached her. The injured boy seemed too young to have been in this fight and seemed to shrink back from the older man, causing Kelly to immediately become cautious. "If I may have a moment of your time miss?"

Kelly nodded but continued fixing the boy's bandage. The man tapped on her shoulder roughly while clearing his throat. "In a place with a bit more privacy if you don't mind." She sighed loudly and fixed the bandage into place before patting the boy's cheek. "Run along now and see if Master Bombur will give you some food. Tell him I sent you okay?" The boy looked thankful and practically ran away, eager to escape the presence of the man. The woman stood quickly and motioned for the man to follow her. In a few moments they were standing in Erebor's extensive library. It was incredibly dusty but Ori had happily taken up the task of cleaning it. "Ori I need to speak with this man privately. Can you stand outside the door and make sure nobody tries to come in please? We won't take very long." The young Dwarf nodded and left quickly. He closed the doors then immediately took off running, trying to find Thorin quickly. The man had a dangerous look in his eyes and Ori knew he was most likely going to ask Kelly to come to the town and help rebuild. This man didn't seem like the type to take no for an answer easily.

"Now what is so important that you feel the need to take me away from the wounded who need my help?" Kelly's words were short and clipped, showing her irritation. The man took his time in answering, looking around at the library and running his hand along some shelves. "My men are in need of assistance. Our armor has been destroyed and our weapons need replenishing. Your talent with fire will come in handy as the forges in Dale haven't been used in ages. The Dwarves of Erebor will not allow us to use their forges as they say it is only for Dwarves. You will come help us and we expect you there in two days time." The man turned and began walking toward the door when Kelly let out a loud snort. "I will do no such thing. I am a person, not a tool or weapon to be used. I only use my gift for things that I see fit. I refuse to do your men's work for them. There is plenty of time for them to repair the forges and get things in working order. Do it yourself." Kelly then turned and walked to the desk to see how Ori was going to catalog everything.

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her around sharply, glaring into her eyes. "Do you not realize who you are talking to? You are beneath me, you wench! I am the son of a man who was a great leader of armies! You will do as I command!" The woman smiled politely, ignoring the stench of the man's breath. "Your father must have been a disgrace if he allowed such a bastard to live beyond childhood." Her polite smile remained on her face but her eyes twinkled with scorn. "Do you not realize who YOU are talking to? I am personal friend to the King of Erebor, King of Mirkwood, and Lord of Dale. All of whom would rush to my aid if necessary." She pulled her arm away from the man, raising her chin high which made her look a bit intimidating. He sneered at her words, pushing her shoulders roughly and making her fall into the desk. His arms then pinned her against the desk, his breath covering her face as he whispered. "A whore of Kings does not tell me what to do. That's all you are, isn't it? Just a dumb whore who will give herself to anyone for a price." He began speaking again but was interrupted by Kelly head butting him roughly and the sound of his nose breaking. Without allowing him to recover the woman ran at him and brought him to the ground. When Ori returned, with both Thorin and Thranduil in tow, they found Kelly straddling the man. Her fists were flying viciously and she was screaming insults in both Elvish and Khuzdul. The man's face was bloody and his arms had taken quite the beating trying to protect his face.

Thorin quickly grabbed the woman from behind and dragged her off the man, yelling at Ori to take the man to the healer's. Kelly struggled, insulting the man's heritage in Khuzdul while trying to get out of Thorin's hold. She switched to the common tongue long enough to allow everyone in the room to understand her. "Let go of me! I'm going to snap his neck! Show him what happens when people call me a whore!" Thorin, in shock that someone had the bravery to say that to her face, let her go and allowed her to drop to the floor. The cold stone underneath her seemed to sober the woman up and she stayed there, panting heavily and shaking her head slowly. "I want him banished. I know you won't see it fit to kill him but I want him gone. See how well his bloodlines will protect him then." Her voice was ice cold and she looked directly at Thorin.

The startled Dwarf nodded resolutely and reached down to help her off the floor. "Did he try to force himself on you?" Kelly nodded, looking away ashamedly. "I think he was going to try. Even if he wasn't, he called me a whore. I already let one person get away with that, it will never happen again." Thranduil stepped forward at that moment, his movements reading of impatience. "I apologize for interrupting this moment but I do believe we had an important meeting taking place?" The woman nodded and straightened, telling Thorin to go back to his meeting. "Come with us my dear, we were about to send for you anyway. This has a lot to do with you." Kelly looked startled before looking down at her clothes. She was wearing an old tunic and scruffy pants that were covered in dirt and blood. She couldn't go to an official meeting looking like this. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll arrive there, presentable and appropriate." Both men nodded and left the library, closing the doors behind them.

Kelly used her gift to get her to her room quickly then began stripping as fast as possible, not even looking around her room. She was about to remove the wrapping on her chest when she heard a startled squeak and cough. Turning around quickly and pulling a dagger from the holster on her thigh, Kelly turned around and came face to face with none other than Fili and Kili. Both princes had lost all color in their faces and were trying not to stare. Kili was failing miserably. "Sweet Mahal! What are you two doing in my room?" She picked up her tunic and held it in front of her while still pointing the dagger at them. They mumbled answers at the same time; Kelly wasn't able to understand them. "Shut up! Fili, tell me since your brother looks like he probably swallowed his tongue." Kili blushed at that but still couldn't seem to keep his eyes from roaming over the woman's exposed legs. "Well we were walking through the halls and Ori passed us practically dragging a Man who was muttering about a blasted woman. We figured it was you and we came here to find out what happened. Then you suddenly appeared from thin air and..." Fili motioned at her body as a way of explanation.

Kelly laughed loudly before walking toward the brothers. "Well that man called me a whore. I didn't react very well as you can see. Now, I have a very important meeting to go to so I have to ask you boys to leave so I can change." Fili nodded and turned to leave. He walked a few steps before he noticed his brother wasn't watching. Before he could turn around his stupid, young, unworldly brother asked a question. "Could I watch?" Fili didn't bother turning around, knowing his brother was probably going to get slapped for his insolence. Kelly looked at Kili in surprise, not expecting him to ask such a bold question. Fili was known to be the ladies man while Kili seemed content to practice his archery and battle skills. She continued staring at him without saying a word, watching as Kili slowly turned a brilliant shade of red. "Maybe next time Kili. Not today as I'm in a hurry. Both of you need to leave now, I'm going to be late!" She shoved both boys out the door and slammed it.

Kili looked at the door with a dreamy look on his face before his brother smacked him upside to head. "What on earth did you ask that for? You know if she tells Uncle about that we'll both be in heaps of trouble!" Suddenly they realized someone was standing behind them. They turned around slowly to see Dwalin standing there, arms crossed and fury written all over his face. "It's not your Uncle you have to worry about right now." Fili gulped softly while Kili seemed to puff up his chest for some reason. "Kelly is my woman, my One, and you both know that! Kili, how dare you ask that question to her? I could have you killed for that!" Kili walked right up to Dwalin so that their chest's touched though Kili was admittedly shorter. "She's not yours anymore. She said so herself and she isn't wearing the courting gift you gave her. That makes her open to all advances. I plan to make my advance and I'm going to do it soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kelly opened her wardrobe and pushed to the back to find the clothes that she had recently bought. She pulled out a cream colored dress that she knew would complement her skin. It was floor-length with long sleeves and a full skirt. There was a beautiful lace overlay on the entire torso of the dress and a slight dip in the neckline. Nothing too plunging but enough to let people know she was definitely a woman. She pulled the dress on; tightening the back laces herself before she took off running toward the council chambers.

When she arrived at the chamber, the Dwarves guarding the doors immediately opened the large doors while bowing deeply to her. Confusion covered the woman's face, she wasn't worthy of a bow that deep. Only royalty received that type and while close to many Kings, she certainly wasn't royalty. Inside, the council consisted of Thorin, Balin, Bard, a Man that Kelly knew to be an archer called Percy, Thranduil, and Tauriel. Through some strange twist of fate, the female Elf had quickly risen from Captain of the Guard to the King's main confidant. They all halted their conversation when she entered the room and quickly stood. "Kelly how good of you to join us! I must say, you look absolutely lovely." Thorin's voice was diplomatic but hinted at humor. He found it funny that she could change from a fighting scoundrel to an awe inspiring lady in a few moments. Kelly smiled and nodded graciously before greeting the others in the room. "If I may inquire as to why my attendance at this meeting was requested?"

Thorin motioned for her to sit and she did so quickly, as did everyone else in the room. They talked about trivial things at first, how the crops should be planted, how much money would be paid to the men of Laketown, and other small business matters. Kelly gave her opinion when asked and she began thinking that she was here to simply keep the peace as an unbiased party. She was of the race of Men, she grew up in Mirkwood, and she was good friends with the King of Erebor. She couldn't really pick sides with any group. There were a few small arguments that were quickly resolved then Thorin turned to Thranduil and asked him how much money he was requesting from Erebor. Thranduil shook his head slowly, looking at Tauriel. "We only require supplies to carry our dead back to the forest to be brought to rest as our tradition commands." Thorin and Balin looked shocked and inquired why he was refusing money. "I have found myself in the possession of the birthright of my people that I was originally interested in. That is all I originally wanted."

Standing up and obviously trying not to shout Thorin asked, "How did you come into possession of the Gems of Lasgalen? Did Bilbo give those to you as well?" The Hobbit hadn't left for the Shire yet, by Thorin's request as he wished to apologize more profusely. However, the theft still irked him a bit and hearing Bilbo had given another priceless artifact away had his blood boiling. "No, well not technically. He carried it to me but it was given to him to give to me by a person much closer to my heart." Every eye in the room went to Kelly who was blushing a deep color of red and avoiding everyone's eyes. Thorin closed his eyes and clenched his hands tightly, holding his breath to avoid screaming in frustration. "Well it's over now. I assume the necklace is somewhere safe?" Balin's voice was a welcome distraction for Kelly. She sank lower into her seat and looked at Thorin apologetically. Tauriel confirmed that the necklace was locked away in the throne room in Mirkwood and Thorin turned and looked at Kelly. "I appreciate you acting in my stead when I was sick. The necklace IS the rightful heirloom to Mirkwood and as a close Elf friend, it is right that you were the one to give it to them." Everyone looked shocked before Thranduil stood up with a large smile on his face. "Oh she is not just an Elf friend. Not anymore."

Kelly turned to Thranduil with horror written on her face. Was he telling her that she was no longer welcome among Elves? Before anyone could speak, the Elf King motioned and an Elf came from the side of room with a roll of paper in his hand. From his robe he also pulled a beautiful circlet. It was a gold color with golden leaves and vines twisting around it. There was a starlight gem set into the middle which dipped down slightly so that it would sit directly on the forehead. He set in on Kelly's forehead and unrolled the parchment then began reading loudly enough for everyone to hear. "The woman Kelly, Daughter of Ell, Elf friend of Mirkwood, and wielder of fire is now being proclaimed. Upon the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, decline of the throne, Kelly shall take his place and lead the forest. Blessed be her life and long live." There was a stunned silence before Bard leaned toward Thorin and asked what just happened. "Thranduil just made her the second in line to the throne of Mirkwood. He just made her a princess."


End file.
